Conventional communication devices allow users to capture and share content. Sharing the content via the communication devices generally involves performing a plurality of steps, including evaluating the content, selecting a service that enables content sharing, selecting an audience to share the content, formatting the content for the selected sharing service, annotating the content and uploading the content through a selected exchange medium. Performing these multiple steps on mobile communication devices to share content is often challenging, especially while multitasking. What is needed is a mobile communication device that facilitates processing of multi-media information.